Memories
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Kai Toshiki kehilangan ingatannya.Yang tersisa? Sebuah kalung yang tampak berarti baginya dan ingatan tentang seseorang yang bahkan namanya tidak dia ingat.Apakah dia bisa mengingat kembali segalanya? Atau membiarkan ingatan yang hilang tetap hilang? Ingatan adalah salah satu bentuk jati diri seseorang tapi tanpa ingatan pun bukan berarti mereka berubah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda


**Disclaimer: Cardfight! Vanguard is owned by Bushiroad and Akira Itou.**

**Pairing(s):** KaiChi, KouRen, JunMiwa, past!KaiRen, mentioned!onesided!KamuiEmi

**Universe: **Normal AU

* * *

"…_**bersamamu. Meski….denganmu."**_

Suara tawa kecil terdengar ditelinganya. Seulas senyum terpasang di wajah seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya._**"Kalau begitu ini janji kita ya," **_ucap suara, yang kini tampak bergema, dengan nada senang.

Pemandangan disekililingnya kini mulai mengabur dan bertambah gelap seiring dengan banyak siluet tentang orang-orang yang tampak sangat dia kenal. Tapi pikirannya terputus hanya sampai disitu. Kenal. Nama maupun sosok orang-orang tersebut tidak bisa dia lihat jelas dan sepertinya ada selaput yang memisahkan dirinya dengan orang-orang tersebut.

Sampai beberapa saat dia masih berusaha untuk mengingat siapa orang-orang tersebut. Apakah mereka teman-temannya? Kerabatnya? Orang yang dicintainya? Atau bahkan musuhnya? Dia tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apapun hingga rasa sakit yang luar biasa membuatnya berhenti untuk berusaha memikirkan hal itu dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Tanpa cahaya, suara, maupun potongan-potongan ingatan atau apapun itu yang sejak tadi menyita perhatiannya. Sesaat sebelum dia sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri dalam kegelapan, dia mendengar suara samar yang memanggil namanya dengan panik, cemas, dan penuh ketakutan. Sayang seluruh tenaganya sudah menghilang dan dia pun tidak menghiraukan suara itu lagi.

******Memories******

Angin lembut menggerakkan tirai putih di suatu kamar. Menurunkan sedikit suhu di luar maupun di dalam kamar yang memang saat itu terasa cukup panas mengingat musim panas telah berlangsung selama tiga minggu. Dua orang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan nada yang lebih kecil dari biasanya. Mereka takut mengganggu ketenangan di kamar tersebut dimana sosok seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tengah beristirahat. Istirahat yang cukup lama menurut mereka. Salah seorang dengan rambut pirang sesekali melirik ke arah sosok tersebut dengan pandangan cemas sebelum kembali pada sosok yang berdiri dengan mengenakan seragam perawat rumah sakit.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan cepat sadar? Ah…Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja dia akan sadar. Dia tidak selemah itu dan juga keras kepala," tanyanya yang ditambahkan sedikit gurauan kecil untuk menutupi rasa cemasnya.

Perawat berambut biru disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Pasti, Miwa-_kun_. Pasti dia akan sadar," jawabnya dengan nada yakin yang ditimpali dengan anggukan oleh lelaki berambut pirang bernama Miwa tersebut.

Miwa terkesiap sejenak saat dia melihat sedikit gerakan pada jemari lelaki yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Sekejap dia merasa itu hanya imajinasinya saja tapi beberapa detik kemudian jemari yang sama kembali bergerak. Dalam sekejap Miwa meraih lengan perawat disampingnya dan menarik-nariknya, tangannya menunjuk ke arah tangan yang tadinya bergerak.

"Aichi! Dia sadar! Kai sadar!" ujarnya dengan nada tidak percaya. Miwa segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat tidur bersama dengan Aichi yang masih berekspresi terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"Kai! Kai, kau dengar? Hei!" panggil Miwa yang tampak ingin segera mengguncang tubuh yang masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam itu.

Untung saja satu tangan Aichi menggenggam erat lengan Miwa untuk menahannya agar tidak memberikan _shock_ berlebihan pada tubuh pasien didepannya. Tapi tentu saja sorot mata Aichi ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Miwa.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tidak bergerak kini membuat gerakan kecil. Lelaki berambut coklat yang menjadi perhatian kedua orang tersebut tampak berusaha untuk membuka matanya. Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata tersebut terangkat, menunjukkan iris hijau zamrud yang masih berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya yang lama tidak tersentuh kornea matanya.

Senyum bahagia dan lega terkembang di wajah Aichi maupun Miwa. Miwa mengeluarkan tawa senang saat melihat sahabatnya membuka matanya yang sekian lama terpejam itu. Mereka melihatnya mengerjap beberapa kali dan menunggu fokus matanya berada pada mereka.

"Kai?" panggil Miwa. Dia menyadari sedikit ekspresi 'kosong' pada kedua bola mata yang tengah memandangnya.

"Kalian…siapa?" suara tersebut bertanya dengan nada sedikit serak dan lemah karena sudah lama tidak digunakan.

Aichi dan Miwa saling berpandangan. Mereka berkali-kali menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya sekaligus bingung sebelum menatap satu sama lain untuk memastikan mereka mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari orang yang sama.

"A-Aku akan memanggil Mitsusada-_sensei_," ujar Aichi yang segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Miwa hanya mengangguk setuju sebelum kembali fokus pada sahabatnya. Dia menarik kursi agar lebih mendekati tempat tidur pasien dan menghela napas sambil duduk diatasnya. Miwa menatap Kai selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan bahwa Kai benar-benar kehilangan ingatan atau itu hanya triknya untuk membuat Aichi pergi dari kamar. Tapi tidak, Kai masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama saat laki-laki berambut coklat itu menatap orang yang asing baginya. Kembali Miwa menghela napas dan Kai hanya menatapnya dalam diam, menunggu Miwa untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau ingat namamu?" Miwa kembali bertanya dengan nada serius.

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk. "Kai Toshiki," jawabnya singkat. Miwa hendak kembali bertanya saat Kai kembali memotongnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat tentang siapa pun…," tambahnya dengan ekspresi lelah tapi juga ada sedikit rasa kesal pada sorot matanya.

Miwa mengangguk tanda mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi. Lebih baik dia menunggu yang lebih ahli untuk menangani kondisi sahabatnya saat Kai juga tidak baik untuk kesehatannya apalagi mengingat Kai yang tertidur cukup lama, hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Seorang dokter dengan rambut coklat dan mata berwarna perak memasuki ruangan dengan cukup tergesa-gesa setelah mendapat kabar dari salah satu staffnya, Aichi. Dia mengerjap tidak percaya, sama seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang sebelumnya saat menatap Kai yang kini duduk sambil bersandar pada bagian tempat tidur yang dinaikkan dengan bantuan Miwa tadi sebelum dokter muda tersebut datang.

"A-Ah…Kai-_kun_…Kau benar-benar sudah sadar ya?" ucapnya setengah tidak percaya. Dia kemudian menghampirinya sambil menyiapkan stetoskopnya. Aichi bergegas menyiapkan peralatan lain sekaligus catatan kondisi kesehatan Kai.

"Bagaimana, Mitsusada?" Miwa bertanya, melemparkan pandangan antara Kai dan dokter muda bernama Mitsusada yang tengah memeriksanya. Aichi dengan teliti menulis segala hal yang diucapkan dokter tersebut ke dalam catatan ditangannya.

"Ya. Kondisi vitalnya tidak bermasalah. Kai-_kun_ hanya tinggal membiasakan dirinya dengan lingkungan sekitar. Tapi lakukan secara perlahan ya. Tubuhmu masih belum kuat untuk menahan stress terlalu lama," jawab Mitsusada pada Miwa dan mengajukan kalimat berikutnya pada Kai yang masih diam memandang ketiga orang 'asing' dihadapannya.

"Tadi dia bilang tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain namanya," tambah Miwa.

Mitsusada kembali menatap Kai. "Apa benar?" tanyanya pelan. Kai mengangguk. Mitsusada menoleh ke arah Aichi dan meminta buku catatan kesehatan di tangan pemuda berambut biru itu.

Dia mengecek kondisi Kai sebelumnya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin itu dikarenakan benturan pada kepalanya," lanjut Mitsusada yang membuka halaman baru dan mengeluarkan pena dari saku mantel dokternya.

"Apa kau bisa mengingat masa kecilmu?" tanya Mitsusada sambil menatap Kai dalam-dalam. Kai menggeleng dan Mitsusada menulis sesuatu di buku.

"Bagaimana dengan saat SMP?" lanjut Mitsusada. Kai berpikir sejenak dan mencoba untuk mengambil segala macam informasi yang masih tertinggal di dalam kepalanya.

"Sedikit. Aku tidak tahu apa ingatan ini imajinasiku atau benar potongan ingatanku yang masih tersisa," jawab Kai pelan. Suaranya sedikit lebih lancar meski masih terdengar sedikit serak dan lemah.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" tanya Mitsusada lagi yang menuliskan beberapa baris pada buku ditangannya dan kembali berfokus pada Kai.

Kai mengangguk pelan. "Ada…seseorang berambut merah. Panjang. Kurasa dia orang yang dekat denganku. Kami berbicara di depan sebuah gedung," jelas Kai dengan nada tidak yakin. Mitsusada mengangguk dan menambahkan sesuatu dicatatannya.

"Ada lagi?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya itu…," jawab Kai dengan kepala tertunduk, keduatangannya terkepal di atas selimutnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal karena tidak bisa mengingat lebih.

Mitsusada tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk mengingat. Memaksakan diri hanya akan menambahkan beban baik secara mental maupun fisik," ujar Mitsusada, satu tangannya kembali menyerahkan buku catatan pada Aichi.

Mata peraknya menatap Kai, Miwa, dan Aichi bergantian. "Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kondisi vital Kai -_kun_ tidak bermasalah tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku ingin agar kau dirawat selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit agar aku bisa lebih yakin," kata Mitsusada dengan fokus penuh pada Kai dan sesekali menatap pada Miwa dan Aichi untuk mengawasi kondisi Kai.

Miwa dan Aichi mengangguk tanda mengerti. Mitsusada kembali tersenyum puas. "Dan saat kau keluar dari rumah sakit, aku ingin ada yang mengawasimu sehari-hari sampai setidaknya 2-3 bulan ke depan. Selama itu kau harus melakukan _check-up_ dan memberitahuku apa saja yang bisa kau ingat dalam jangka waktu setelah kau berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarmu," lanjut Mitsusada. Kai mengangguk.

"Baik. Kalau begitu pemeriksaan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kai-_kun_ kalau membutuhkan bantuan atau menginginkan sesuatu kau bisa menekan tombol di samping tempat tidur," tambah Mitsusada sambil menunjuk alat yang tergantung di dekat tempat tidur Kai. "Aku permisi dulu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga," ujar Miwa beberapa waktu setelah Mitsusada dan Aichi meninggalkan ruangan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang lain. "Kau juga harus istirahat, Kai. Besok aku akan kemari lagi untuk mengunjungimu."

Kai diam menatapnya. Miwa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Dan namaku Miwa Taishi. Ingat itu baik-baik," tambah Miwa sebelum menutup pintu kamar Kai yang diiringi lambaian tangan singkat dari celah pintu.

Kai hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali menutup matanya. Memang. Rasa lelahnya seperti mencapai puncaknya padahal dia baru saja membuka matanya setelah sekian lama berada dalam kesunyian alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan diiringi hembusan angin lembut yang membelai kulit dan rambutnya, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali tertidur. Kali ini dia tidak kembali pada kesunyian tanpa dasar yang sangat dikenalnya tapi lebih pada ketenangan dan rasa lega karena merasakan bahwa dia bisa kembali merasakan hembusan angin, hangatnya cahaya, dan yang lebih penting, keberadaan seseorang saat dia terbangun nanti.

******Memories******

Kai menaikkan alisnya saat melihat beberapa objek yang ada di pangkuannya. Miwa yang memang menepati janjinya untuk kembali berkunjung, membawa beberapa benda yang diantaranya bisa dikatakan sudah tidak layak digunakan sama sekali. Sampah? Ya. Mungkin juga. Itulah yang terbersit dalam pikiran Kai saat dia mengangkat ponsel ditangannya sejajar dengan matanya. Ponsel itu sudah rusak berat. Layarnya pecah dan menampakkan beberapa bagian sirkuit didalamnya. Di beberapa sudut ponsel tersebut juga sudah rusak dan terdapat lubang maupun bagian yang hilang. Intinya ponsel itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Baik secara fungsi maupun data-data yang ada didalamnya.

"Ya. Ponsel itu sudah rusak berat saat kecelakaan tapi aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu sebagai bukti nyata. Lalu dokumen yang ada di tasmu juga sudah hangus terbakar dan itu serpihan yang masih tersisa," ucap Miwa sambil mengangkat potongan-potongan kertas yang terbakar di bagian tepi dan hanya meninggalkan tulisan 'KAI' di bagian sudutnya.

"Dan kau membawanya kemari sebagai bukti?" tanya Kai yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar dari lelaki berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

Kai hanya bisa menghela napas dan kembali memilah benda-benda yang ada di pangkuannya itu. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Miwa membuang semua benda yang dia anggap tidak layak digunakan maupun bisa membantunya dalam mengingat sesuatu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah batu putih dengan beberapa corak biru yang tampak seperti goresan namun hal itu justsru membuat batu tersebut tampak semakin indah. Jemarinya menyusuri kontur batu tersebut, merasakan halus dan dinginnya secara langsung. Jemarinya terhenti saat menyentuh rantai perak yang mengikat bagian ujung batu putih itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. Dia terus menatap batu itu seolah terpesona dengan keindahan maupun aura yang seolah keluar dari dalamnya.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah dulu kau pernah bilang batu itu namanya _Moonstone_. Kau mendapatkannya dari seseorang," ucap Miwa membuyarkan lamunannya.

"_Moonstone_…," gumamnya perlahan. Dia menggenggam erat batu tersebut dan seulas senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya tanpa dia sadari.

Miwa yang melihat hal itu harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi atau mimpi. Kai yang sadar bahwa Miwa menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya dan kembali menatap Miwa dengan pandangan menusuk (seperti yang biasa dia lakukan menurut apa yang dikatakan Miwa saat datang).

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada ketus.

"Tidak…tidak… Kusangka kau tipe yang tidak akan bisa tersenyum selain di depan orang yang 'bisa tahan' denganmu. Ah…Mungkin aku harus bertanya lagi pada dunia apa ada orang yang bisa bertahan menghadapi sifatmu yang seperti ini," jawab Miwa dengan nada mengeluh.

"Diam!" potong Kai cepat yang kembali memilah barang-barang. 99% wajib dibuang tentunya tapi apa salahnya mengamati setiap benda tersebut. Bisa saja beberapa akan membantunya mengingat sesuatu. Seperti kalung yang kini sudah disisihkannya di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Miwa mengangkat tangannya dengan ekspresi menyerah. "Baik…Baik, Tuan Muda," jawabnya setengah bercanda. Dia segera menutup mulutnya begitu Kai memberinya tatapan tajam yang berada pada level berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Sungguh. Miwa tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana sahabatnya itu bisa membuat seseorang tutup mulut padahal dirinya sendiri sedang tidak bisa bergerak secara total. Miwa yakin kekuatan fisik Kai bahkan belum pulih sepenuhnya tapi dengan satu tatapan saja Kai mungkin bisa menutup mulut orang yang jauh lebih besar darinya bahkan dengan kondisinya yang berada di atas tempat tidur seperti saat ini. Miwa hanya bisa bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu.

"Oh ya!" ucap Miwa yang teringat akan sesuatu. "Setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit, untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di tempatku."

Kai mendongak menatapnya. "Tempatmu?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Miwa kembali mengangguk. "Ya. Kalau tidak salah dulu kau bilang tempatmu akan direnovasi jadi untuk sementara tidak bisa digunakan," jawab Miwa dengan senyum lebar terpasang diwajahnya.

Kai menatapnya curiga tapi dia tidak bisa memastikan apa yang dikatakan Miwa memang benar atau hanya alasan. Apapun hal itu, Kai tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat dimana rumahnya. Dengan terpaksa dia menatap Miwa. "Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan itu," katanya setengah hati.

"Akan kuberitahu Mitsusada setelah ini jadi dia tahu akan menghubungi siapa kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu," lanjut Miwa.

Dalam hati dia sedikit merasa bersalah sudah membohongi Kai. Tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Mitsusada mengatakan, tentu saja saat dia keluar dari kamar Kai hari sebelumnya, bahwa lebih baik Kai tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan secara langsung dengan dirinya. Miwa sendiri tidak mungkin mengatakan pada sahabatnya yang mengalami amnesia itu kalau dia tinggal dengan seseorang saat dirinya bahkan tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berhubungan.

Mitsusada juga menambahkan bahwa hal itu bisa memberikan beban secara mental pada seorang pasien yang mengalami amnesia. Memang, dari segi positif, kontak secara langsung bisa mempercepat kembalinya ingatan seseorang. Tetapi di sisi lain, hal itu juga bisa memberikan beban mental secara tidak langsung. Para penderita amnesia merasa bahwa mereka harus segera mengingat atau bahkan memastikan apakah seluruh informasi yang diterimanya adalah kebenaran. Apalagi Kai baru saja mengalami kecelakaan serius. Hal tersebut bisa mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya. Karena itulah Mitsusada menyarankan, bahwa untuk langkah aman, lebih baik Kai tinggal dengan seseorang yang tidak memiliki hubungan terlalu dekat dengannya agar Kai bisa mengingat kembali secara perlahan dan tidak tersudut dengan 'paksaan' lingkungannya.

Selain perasaan bersalah terhadap sahabatnya, Miwa juga merasa bersalah pada pasangan Kai. Dari segi keamanan kondisi Kai memang hal itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat dan Miwa juga tahu kalau pasangan Kai sepenuhnya memahami hal itu. 'Dia' akan menyetujui hal itu meski Miwa berusaha mencari cara lain. 'Dia' lebih merasa lega dengan Miwa yang mengawasi Kai karena 'dia' sendiri tahu kalau Kai menganggap Miwa sebagai sahabat terdekatnya baik sebelum maupun saat Kai kehilangan ingatan. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Miwa menyetujui rencana ini meski dia bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan yang tersirat dalam bola mata 'orang tersebut'.

"Miwa, Buang ini semua," ucapan Kai memutus rentetan pemikirannya saat tangannya dipenuhi 'sampah' yang dibawanya tadi. Pemuda bermata abu-abu gelap itu menatap tidak percaya selama beberapa detik sebelum beranjak untuk melakukannya diikuti dengan segala macam protes yang bisa dia lontarkan.

* * *

**A/N: **Yak! Sekian dulu yang bisa saya berikan. Hahaha...Pertama kalinya bikin Multichapter Bahasa Indonesia dengan plot yang fixed *Dijitakin seluruh chara* Silahkan saran maupun komentarnya (**review**) =D Berhubung chapter ini diketik malam hari dengan keadaan setengah ngantuk, mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan kata dan sejenisnya *Sujud depan reader*

**Age:**

- Mitsusada Kenji (28)

- Kai Toshiki, Miwa Taishi, Suzugamori Ren, Tokura Misaki (26)

- Sendou Aichi (25)

- Katsuragi Kamui, Sendou Emi (22)


End file.
